One
by Chibihisagi
Summary: Time is Tickin' Away Roxas finds Axel on HIS couch with some girl He tells him he will be sorry if he messes up again AU Warning: Angst, Drug Usage, Thoughts of Suicide, Language, Boy Love AkuRoku
1. Time is Tickin'

Hello I am Chibihisagi

Haven't done a fic forever so please be gentle

This is my first yaoi that I have posted

It's not graphic

But it is sorta Angst

Based on the music video by the amazing group Epik High

One

Which is why it's the title

Look it up if ya have time

Warning:

Language

Angst

Sad Roxas

Whore Axel

Thoughts of Suicide

Drug usage

**Disclaimer:**

Chibihisagi does not own any character in this fic

All characters belong to Square-Enix

Song lyrics belong to Epik High

* * *

Time is tickin' T-Time is Tickin' Tickin' Time is Tickin' Time is Tickin' away

Roxas stared at the small pill bottle in his hand, tears slowly leaking from his big blue eyes.

It wasn't fair.

Why did Axel have to be such an asshole?!

It wasn't fair

* * *

Roxas went away for a little while to visit Sora for the weekend, comes home early to find Axel sitting on the couch with a blue haired girl, both high as the moon. Roxas had seen this girl around Axel's job which made him worried for a little while until Axel told him she wasn't anyone. But here they were, smoking in his apartment!

IN HIS OWN APARTMENT!!

Roxas was so angry that he snatched the girl up by her hair, dragged her off his white leather couch which now had ashes on it, and threw her out in the hallway of their apartment building.

He heard her shriek when he slammed the door, hoping that he had hit her head, but that didn't matter anymore.

What had mattered was Axel had lied.

He had told Roxas that he wouldn't smoke anymore.

He told him that that girl wasn't anything to him!

He lied!

He has lied too many times in his life.

He was tired of it all.

His time was coming to an end anyway

Axel stared at Roxas with glossy eyes, a lazy smile on his face. Roxas felt the need to just choke him! Tears began to form, but he quickly used the heel of his palm to wipe them away.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, asshole. But you aren't going to anymore! Get out now. Just leave."

Axel seemed to take a few minutes to process what Roxas said, staring at his lover who had his arms crossed and a dark glare on his face.

Soon, his eyes widened in realization and he jumped to his feet!

Roxas moved back slightly, afraid of what he was about to do.

It wasn't what he expected.

Tears began to crawl down his tattooed cheeks.

His pale face turned even paler as he fell to his knees, his forehead set against the ground.

"Roxas… even if I beg, I know you won't forgive me. Please, don't hate me. She… she lied to me! You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth. I have been clean for six months until today. I promise. She told me she would tell my parents about all the things that I have done since I've been gone. She was my childhood friend so I had no choice. I'm so sorry Roxas. None of this should've happened but I am weak. You weren't here with me. I-I'm gonna go now. I know you hate me for what I did. It wasn't forgivable. If you want to talk to me, I'll be at home. Gonna take a day off of work. Just to avoid the bitch. Sorry."

Roxas stared at his boyfriend kneeling down in front of him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't hold them in any longer.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad

He didn't know if that was the truth, but he believed him no matter what.

Soon Axel stood up and stared at Roxas.

Roxas didn't know what to say.

He wanted a hug

But he didn't want Axel to hug him

He smelt terrible.

So did his apartment.

"The only way I'll forgive you is if you will take a shower and clean my apartment. Both stink."

Axel laughed softly, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Do you believe me, Roxas?"

"It doesn't matter, Axel. I love you so that's all that matters. If you screw up again… you will be sorry. You'll lose me. Jerk."

Even though Roxas told him to take a shower first, Axel held him tight against his chest, letting Roxas cry loudly.

* * *

He had told him he was gonna be sorry.

So with those pills

He found himself lying on the same couch Axel cleaned all night long, feeling light headed and tired.

Finally, the darkness consumed him.

* * *

That's all folks

I dunno if I wanna continue it

If you like it, please review and tell me if I need to continue

Gotta go to work now Ugh

Bai Bai

P.S. The blue haired girl is the new member of Organization 13, Xion I think her name is dunno fer sure.

-Chibihisagi-


	2. Wounds…Scars…TearsFlowing

Hello again!

Chibihisagi

Usually I update when someone has reviewed once

So I shall

She wanted me to continue so I will

**Disclaimer:**

Once more

I do not own any characters

They all belong to Square-Enix

Lyrics belong to Epik High

**Warnings:**

Angst

Lots of Angst

Mostly angst

* * *

Wounds…Scars…Tears…Flowing

Axel found himself staring at the hospital door with wide eyes, his hands clenched to his side.

Roxas had tired to kill himself.

It was all his fault.

Of course it was his fault. It was always his fault.

Greif was all he brought to Roxas who loved him more than anything in this world. Axel loved him just as much if not more, but he just didn't know what to do exactly to change himself.

Now Roxas was in the hospital on suicide watch.

He remembered getting a call from a frantic Sora.

* * *

"Hello, Xigbar's Shooting Gallery, this is Axel."

"A-AXEL! How dare you! I hate you! R-Roxas! H-He is… he is-"

"Sora? Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Axel looked over to his boss who was staring at a small T.V. on the counter so he went towards the back of the store to speak with Sora without his boss eavesdropping.

He heard Sora sob loudly in the phone and put it back to his ear.

"Sora, breathe deeply and tell me what happened."

"It's your fault! I came to see Roxas since he left early and I find him on the couch, not breathing!"

Axel's heart felt like something had snatched his heart out of his chest and slammed it in the biggest hardest door in the world.

Not breathing?!

"S-SORA? Is he okay? What happened?"

"You stupid jerk! What did you do?! I walk in, can't find him in his room and find him on the couch with broken glass all over the room and a pill bottle in his hand! He took your sleeping pills! I hate you!"

Axel felt cold. His legs finally gave out, making him lean against the door. His sleeping pills. He had left them in the medicine cabinet at Roxas's place just in case he couldn't sleep.

But he didn't think Roxas would take them.

That he wouldn't OD on them.

Tears began to form in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Sora… what happened to him? Is he okay?!"

Sora sobbed loudly, making Axel wince.

"H-He's in Micky Hospital! R-Roxas could've died! It's all your fault! Never speak to him again or else!"

He heard Sora cry a little long, most likely forgetting that he had his phone on. Axel pulled his knees to his chest, putting his forehead against them.

"Sora…I'm so sorry. I'm going to go see Roxas. He won't forgive me, but I just want to see his face."

"I hate you, Axel. I hate you so much."

* * *

Axel sighed loudly, reaching up to the door to knock.

His hand stopped just before it touched the door.

"Axel…"

He jumped, hearing a soft voice behind him!

Turning around, he was shocked to see Roxas's cousin, Naminé.

She was a pretty little girl with blond hair similar to Roxas, big blue eyes and had a twin sister just like Roxas who looked just like her.

Today she wore a white skirt that brushed against her ankles, white tank top and a large straw hat.

In her frail arms, were a bundle of white lilies.

"You here to see Roxas? Here, take these. You should give them to him. I'll see him after you, okay?"

Axel stared at the white lilies with speckles of green towards in the inside before taking them and hugging them softly.

Naminé stared at Axel, seeing his eyes become glossy so he blinked quickly and looked at her with a weak smile. It was his 'cool' smile, which made her smile.

"Stop being stupid, Axel and Roxas won't hurt himself anymore. You're hurting both you and him. So please, Axel. Tell Roxas you love him and never leave him alone again. Next time, if there is, he won't be so lucky that Sora was there."

Axel watched the petite girl walk away, his eyes stuck on her hat.

* * *

"I'm not gonna kill myself."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"'Cause it's my job. Be a good boy and finish your lunch. You are having visitors soon."

"Vexen, you are a doctor. Shouldn't you be with a patient?"

Roxas glared at the blond haired doctor with the angled face, his arms folded across his chest.

Vexen seemed to ignore him.

After a few more minutes of silence, Roxas began to eat his small meal, not sure if he could swallow of it.

Earlier when he was brought to the hospital, they had to stuff a tube down his throat and nose.

It hurt badly and he kept on vomiting over and over again until he passed out.

When he woke up, he was in this room with this frog looking man.

His meal was bland, small and didn't fill him up at all.

He wanted to go home.

He…wanted to see Axel.

Badly.

He knew what he had done was stupid. Those pills were Axel's and he knew he would die from them.

So why did he take them?

The reason for taking the pills was a stupid one.

Axel… had come home drunk.

He kept telling Roxas all the things that his old flames did for him. Everything. What they cooked, how they worshipped him and even all the sexual favors that Roxas refused to do.

He knew Axel was drunk and it didn't mean anything.

But…

When Axel tried to pull Roxas's clothes off, it pissed him off. With a slap on his face, Roxas locked himself in the bathroom.

So while he was in there, he found the pills.

So after Axel left the next day, he took them.

* * *

"Roxas, why did you take all those pills?"

"'Cause my boyfriend is a dick."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"…"

"Roxas?"

"Yes. I only took those pills 'cause I was mad at him and wanted him to change. To teach him a lesson."

"Do you think it will work? What if you had died?"

Roxas glared at Vexen, his fists clenched on his lap.

"Then I would've haunted him for the rest of his life!"

Vexen was shocked at first, his eyes widening slightly, but soon went back to his regular expression.

Roxas blushed, realizing what he had said was childish.

Falling backwards, he pulled the starchy blanket over his face and sighed loudly.

Soon, the silence was broken by loud knocks.

"Come in."

* * *

Axel heard his heartbeat in his ears as he put his hand on the door knob.

He wanted to see Roxas so bad, wanted to hold him in his arms, tell him how sorry he was and how he would stop drinking.

Most likely Roxas wouldn't forgive him.

This was too much.

Taking in a deep breath, Axel opened the door slowly and stepped in the cold hospital room, ready to see an angry Roxas.

* * *

Cliffhanger

On a side note

When I compared Vexen to a frog, it's just a joke between my sister and me. I love him to death. He's one of my favorites from the castle.

Naminé is their cousin cause I just love her and Kairi is her sister.

Xigbar owns an arcade and that's where Axel works

So review if you enjoyed it

This chapter was dedicated to Panda's Forever Yeah for reviewing

What is gonna happen to Roxas and Axel?

Will their love survive?

Will Roxas forgive Axel?

Will Axel break it off?

What will happen to every other character?

Find out next time in

One

-Chibihisagi-


End file.
